


White Gems

by Galenfea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Grief/Mourning, White Gems of Lasgalen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galenfea/pseuds/Galenfea
Summary: Thorin makes use of a trump card deep in the Hoard.Rewrite of the confrontation between Thorin, Bard, and Thranduil at the Front Gate.
Relationships: Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 4





	White Gems

As he watched Bard slip the Arkenstone back into his pocket, Thorin’s rage ran suddenly ice-cold. He wanted to leap down there and smite the insolent Lake-man’s head from his shoulders himself, but he knew that any attack would mean instant death at the hands of Thranduil’s army. He had to get rid of them before he could avenge this insult on Bard.

And as he looked down at Thranduil’s smirking face, he saw the way to do it.

“You” - he turned and pointed at the nearest dwarf: Gloin - “Go to the hoard and bring me the Gems of Lasgalen.”

Gloin blinked, but nodded and hurried away.

“Elvenking!” Thorin shouted. “Have you really sunk so low as to ally yourself with brigands and thieves?”

Bard flushed red and the smirk vanished from Thranduil’s face, but after a moment the elf called back, “Thief is a name better suited to you, Thorin. We merely offer to redeem your property for ours.”

Thorin ground his teeth, but looked round as Gloin jogged back up onto the ramparts, his armour rattling. Panting, he held out the silver-and-diamond necklace. Thorin snatched it in one fist and held it up. He fancied he could hear Thranduil gasp even at this distance.

“My people crafted this pretty trinket: craft that can be undone again with but a few blows of a hammer and the casting of what does not break into a furnace! But I will return it to you undamaged, if you return the Arkenstone, disavow your alliance with this thief, and return to the woods!”

Thranduil half-raised a hand to his army, and then lowered it again. His teeth were bared in a snarl. After a moment, his voice shaking, he said, “My friendships and alliances are not yours to direct, Thorin, nor are my gems yours to destroy.”

“And nor is the Heart of the Mountain yours to withhold!” Thorin turned to his companions again and held out a hand. He kept his voice raised for Thranduil to hear as he ordered, “Kili, a hammer.”

Kili looked white as a sheet and he hesitated, starting to speak but then falling silent.

“A hammer, Kili!” Thorin snapped again, holding out his hand. “On my oath, if you defy me, you’ll join the burglar!”

***

“What are those?” asked Bard, trying to keep the fear out of his voice as he looked at the jewels in Thorin’s hand. They meant nothing to him, but judging by the exchange between Thorin and Thranduil, they were more than just a valuable piece of jewellery.

Thranduil actually startled a little, but then turned to look at Bard. To his shock, there were tears in the elf’s eyes. “I… before Menelmir - my wife - died, I commissioned the dwarves to make a necklace for her. Those gems were especially dear to her, I wanted to ensure she could always have them near her heart…” He dashed away the tears and continued, his voice hard, “But Thror refused to give me the necklace when it was done.” He looked back up at Thorin and now his voice was almost a scream. “You would not _dare_!”

Bard looked up. Thorin had a heavy hammer in his hand, raised over his head. The end of the necklace trailed over the edge of the rock.

“Your decision, Elvenking!” the dwarf replied.

Thranduil’s face twisted in pain. Bard clenched his fist, imagining that one of the few mementos he had of his wife was about to be destroyed. The Arkenstone felt hot against his chest. He could give it up… but no. It might be the only hope his people had.

But even as he warred with himself, Thranduil let out a bitter sigh and looked up. “You cannot win this war, Thorin,” he said, his voice hard. “And war there will be if that hammer falls. Bard is my friend and I will not abandon his people in their need.”

For a moment, all was silent but for the call of a raven. Then Bard heard one of the dwarves say, “Thorin, don’t –”

The spell broke. Thorin shouted “So be it!” even as he brought the hammer down. Thranduil bit out a small cry as if it had struck him instead of his precious gems. The elves around them looked at him in horror, several reaching hesitantly for arrows.

“Thranduil…” said Bard hesitantly.

“It’s what she would have done,” said Thranduil bitterly. “And now this is what I will do.” He raised his head. The tears were gone and his expression promised vengeance. As he raised his hand, the elves nocked arrows to their bows. Thorin seemed oblivious, continuing to destroy the necklace.

Then one of the other dwarves let out a cry, pointing away towards the north. Bard looked and groaned in horror.

There was an army on the ridge.


End file.
